Kosong
by Amber Reina
Summary: Ketika sebuah garis kehidupan sudah berakhir, apakah itu benar-benar sudah berakhir?


**Disclaimer :** **Yuji Terajima**

 **Pair : ChrisMiyu**

 **Warning : AU, mengandung BL essence, dan karakter yang mungkin OOC.**

 **Kosong**

Keheningan melanda kediaman Miyuki Kazuya. Seluruh ruangan di rumahnya dibiarkan tanpa ada satupun lampu yang menyala. Hanya berbalutkan cahaya senja yang datang dari balik jendela kaca yang tidak terlalu besar. Sang pemilik rumah, Miyuki Kazuya berdiri membelakangi sebuah kursi tunggal tempat favoritnya bersantai. Tangannya memegang secangkir cokelat yang telah dingin. Sedangkan matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang terpajang di atas nakas di hadapannya. Ia sudah dalam posisi seperti itu cukup lama. Mungkin sekitar dua jam.

Keheningannya bukan tanpa alasan dan, juga bukan karena Miyuki menyukai keheningan. Hanya ketika keheningan itu menyapanya, namun tidak dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Mungkin orang lain menilai Miyuki adalah sebagai seseorang yang sulit ditebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Miyuki beruntung bisa memiliki seseorang yang sangat mengenal dirinya. Dan ia juga tak perlu bersusah payah menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang di balik punggungnya. Ia tidak perlu berbalik, karena ia tahu orang itu kemudian duduk di kursi kesayangannya. Mungkinkah orang itu sedang memperhatikannya? Tebak Miyuki tanpa mengubah posisinya. Ia akan sangat senang jika tebakannya tepat.

Waktunya untuk membuktikan. Miyuki memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali sambil balik badan, "Aku tahu kau sedang memperhatikanku, Chris-senpai."

Miyuki menghampiri Chris yang masih duduk dengan mata memandang lurus ke depan. Ia pun mengibaskan salah satu telapak tangannya di depan wajah Chris. Tapi tidak ada respon apapun dari Chris. Ia diabaikan.

"Chris-senpai. Oi," Miyuki masih berusaha menyadarkan Chris. Kali ini ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan sehingga kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Chris. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalu aku panggil, Yuu."

Chris tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan itu membuat Miyuki bernafas lega. Miyuki bertanya-tanya. Mungkinkah Chris lapar? Ah, sebaiknya ia memasak sesuatu.

"Senpai, kau lapar? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Atau bagaimana kalau menemaniku masak?"

Miyuki melihat Chris berdiri lalu menuju dapur. Ia anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya.

Miyuki menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja makan lalu berjalan menuju area memasak. Dari sudut matanya ia masih bisa melihat Chris duduk di atas kursi dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Matanya memperhatikan cangkir berisi cokelat yang sudah dingin.

"Maaf, aku hanya membuat satu. Kau tau, meskipun rasanya tidak terlalu manis tapi tetap terasa aneh di lidahku. Sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak suka yang manis-manis." Miyuki berucap sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh," Miyuki baru mengingat sesuatu tentang Chris. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan Chris. "Kemarin aku melihatmu di sebuah pemakaman. Siapa yang meninggal? Kerabatmu?"

Banyak pertanyaan di kepala Miyuki, namun entah mengapa hanya dua yang terlontar. Tapi yang terpenting, mengapa Chris tidak menceritakan apapun kepadanya. Ia tidak terlalu mengingat bagaimana kejadian kemarin bisa terjadi. Yaitu, ketika dirinya ada di sebuah pemakaman. Ia juga melihat banyak orang yang dikenalnya -termasuk Chris- berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah makam. Entah siapa yang meninggal saat itu. Miyuki juga tidak bisa melihat nama yang tertulis pada batu nisannya.

Namun ketika melihat Chris saat itu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Entah siapapun yang meninggal saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu menangis. Tapi wajahmu menunjukan kesedihan yang sangat jelas." Miyuki mengucapkannya dengan nada lirih. Tenggorokannya mulai terasa sakit ketika memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya perih.

Mungkinkah ada orang lain yang Chris sayangi selain dirinya? Tapi Miyuki tidak menanyakannya. Ia sadar jika menanyakannya mungkin akan membuat mereka bertengkar.

Sudahlah, Miyuki menepis semua pertanyaan serta pikiran jeleknya. Bukankah ia ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk Chris? Miyuki segera bangkit menuju lemari es yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Namun kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan Chris yang tiba-tiba datang membuka pintu lemari es duluan. Tubuh Miyuki menyingkir agar Chris bisa membuka lebar pintu lemari es itu.

"Kau yang ingin masak? Baiklah, aku akan membantu." kedua kaki Miyuki bergerak menuju depan wastafel. Ia bisa membantu mencuci sesuatu, seperti sayuran atau buah mungkin.

Tapi ketika Chris menutup pintu lemari, Miyuki tidak melihat apapun di tangan Chris. Apakah tidak ada bahan makanan? Miyuki yakin sekali sudah belanja kemarin lusa. Ada apa?

Miyuki menghampiri Chris yang sedang membuka laci. Di dalam laci tersebut terdapat pisau berbagai ukuran. Lalu Chris mengambil pisau yang paling kecil lalu mengarahkan pisau itu pada pergelangan tangannya.

Pikiran buruk langsung saja melintas di kepala Miyuki. Dengan kedua tangannya, Miyuki menggenggam lengan Chris yang terdapat pisau terapit di antara kelima jarinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan!"

"Sudah cukup, Miyuki." Suara Chris terdengar lemah. Matanya memandang lurus ke mata Miyuki yang kini berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau tidak ada. Aku akan memenuhi janjiku yang akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Bahkan jika memang harus mempertaruhkan nyawa, aku akan melakukannya."

Ucapan Chris terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Akhirnya air mata yang susah payah ditahan, turun juga. Bagi Miyuki, tidak pernah sebelumnya ada sebuah ungkapan perasaan yang membuatnya sebahagia ini. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ketika itu juga, ia merasakan pelukan hangat dari Chris. Miyuki mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Chris seolah tidak mau melepaskannya.

Chris yang pertama melepas pelukannya. Lalu ia menggenggam kedua tangan Miyuki di depan dadanya. "Miyuki, ayo pergi bersama."

 _Ketika sebuah garis kehidupan sudah berakhir, apakah itu benar-benar sudah berakhir?_

* * *

 **A/N : Bingung maksudnya fanfic ini apa? Sama, aku juga. /ditempeleng/ XD**

 **Aku ceritanya mau keluar dari zona aman. Tapi entah ini berhasil atau ga. Dan yang menjadi korban pertama adalah kedua anak kesayanganku, Chris & Miyuki. X3**

 **Ada dua cerita untuk fanfic ini. Nanti aku posting terpisah karena beda judul juga. Tapi isinya masih nyambung.**

 **Aku ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah mampir dan baca sampai selesai. Sampai jumpa di fanfic ku yang selanjutnya. ^_^**

 **Salam,**

 **Amber Reina**


End file.
